El secreto mejor guardado
by Chiru Less
Summary: Todoroki Shouto era el hijo, alumno y aspirante a héroe perfecto; sobresalir parecía no ser suficiente en su mundo de exigencias, y todos quienes lo rodeaban consideraban su vida como ideal...porque nadie conocía hasta ese momento, el secreto que había estado ocultando del mundo, aquel que él mismo consideraba como una maldición. Omegaverse.


\- Qué quieres.

\- A ti, bastardo.

El aludido bufó, entre molesto y nervioso. Miró sobre el hombro de su interlocutor. Apenas veía algo en la penumbra que se cernía en aquel pequeño bosque por el atardecer que ya se convertía en noche cerrada, y los ruidos lejanos que se volvían cada vez más cercanos le indicaron que no estaban demasiado lejos de ser alcanzados.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema mental, o tus propias explosiones te quemaron el cerebro?.- tenía que ganar tiempo, tenía que hacerlo enfurecer. Sabía que si lo provocaba el tiempo suficiente podría escapar, aunque la sola idea de huir le asqueaba.- Te estás confundiendo.

\- Seré un idiota, pero ni mi instinto ni mi olfato me engañan, medio bastardo. Y no estoy confundido, estoy más seguro que nunca de lo que percibo…¿o no, señor Omega?

\- Imbécil…

Una explosión a unos 200 metros alertó a ambos de que los posibles testigos - y sus rivales - se acercaban raudamente a la zona. Esa tarde, como muchas otras en la Academia, habían tenido por clase una prueba de obstáculos y duelos bastante dificultosa. La cosa no parecía terminar más, e incluso, a esas horas, aún seguían en la dichosa competencia…

Y los había dejado a todos atrás. No había sido tarea difícil, considerando que había podido utilizar a gusto sus poderes sin inconvenientes. Ésta vez los enemigos eran ellos mismos y no había tenido el retraso de ningún robot estúpido o algún héroe atravesándose en su camino.

O eso había pensado hasta hacía unos minutos, cuando su rival más férreo se le había vuelto a cruzar.

Ya le había estado acosando días atrás. No es que no lo hiciera a diario - su tarea parecía consistir en arruinarles la vida y tranquilidad a todos los seres vivos que le rodeaban, él incluido - pero ya se había pasado de castaño oscuro. Y lo que más lo había perturbado era percatarse de que lo había estado siguiendo y observando a distancia, como si fuese una especie de depredador…

Apretó su puño izquierdo, ansioso. Tenía que salir de allí, rápido, o iba a tener que…

Sus ojos heterocromaticos se abrieron ampliamente producto de la sorpresa. Había bajado la guardia, habían sido escasos segundos en el que su mente levemente obnubilada se había distraído recordando los indicios que había tenido en los últimos días y que él había preferido ignorar, más concentrado en aquella competencia…y su rival en esos momentos se había aprovechado del milisegundo de distracción, y lo había prácticamente acorralado contra el tronco de un grueso árbol; nervioso e impactado por la rapidez de sus movimientos, no fue capaz de atacar, de defenderse, de apartarlo, y más temprano que tarde, lo tenía sobre él, sus rostros casi pegados…

Lo sintió inhalar profundamente, hecho que le ruborizó e impacientó aún más. Tenía que seguir la competencia, tenía que salir adelante...tenía que huir, ahora que podía, aún podía dar alguna excusa…

Suspiró, resignado, cuando la nariz fisgona del otro se enterró en su cuello, olisqueando.

\- Tsk. Mi olfato funciona muy bien, medio bastardo…

Se encandiló por el despliegue de luminosidad que proyectó su propia individualidad. El fuego había surgido como una explosión del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, casi quemando los alrededores, el árbol, a su oponente, que se alejó y logró escapar de la llamarada.

\- Mantente lejos, enfermo.- en un intento por parecer seguro de si mismo, burlándose de la situación, sonrió, petulante.- ¿Un Alfa intentando ligar con otro Alfa? ¿Dónde se ha visto esto?

\- ¡Bakugo…!

\- Malditos.- el aludido ladeó el rostro en dirección al camino del bosque, donde varios de sus compañeros de curso se acercaban rápidamente.- Sé lo que huelo, Todoroki.

\- ¿Celoso, acaso?

\- ¿Eh?

Sabía que era de cobardes, pero aún así no pudo evitar picarlo un poco. De paso, le ayudaba a escapar de la encrucijada en la que se le había metido.

\- ¿No te gusta compartir?

Sus ojos se desviaron al camino, y Katsuki siguió la dirección de su mirada. Se le contorsionó la cara en ira cuando comprendió sus insinuaciones. Estaba mirando al idiota de Izuku, que venía corriendo en una lucha por la supervivencia.

\- Hijo de…

\- Nos vemos, segundón.

Gracias al hielo de su mano derecha pudo salir rápidamente del bosque. Oyó los gritos lejanos de los demás, los improperios del propio Katsuki.

Se olfateó a sí mismo, dándose cuenta que los malditos inhibidores no estaban surtiendo efecto.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora Todoroki Shouto para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza?

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción, sobre todo a los amantes del Omegaverse!**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
